


Flowers and blood

by peggy423



Category: Middle Ages - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy423/pseuds/peggy423
Summary: Set in medievil period, a time of darkness and romance. Where poverty and death trashes through the streets, claiming people's lives; where love and kindness sparks up a fire and melts hearts made of ice.  The twsitsed and winding love story of a young lordling who was as every bit as twisted and dark as they get, possesive in nature, falls in love with a dark haired peasant boy with summer eyes and a heart of gold. How will this story end? Well, happy endings only appear in fairy tales, not in real life. Or do they?





	Flowers and blood

Hi, everyone, so this is a outline for my upcoming long series of "Flowers and Blood."　Don't worry, this doesn't contain much spoilers, just a sneak peak into the main characters and the plot. I welcome any suggestion on making my work better. Whether it be twiking the circumstances or ideas for possible romance (hmmmm). The series is going to be graphic and will contain sexual scenes. You have been warned:>

The boy: Age 16 and blessed with youth and beauty. Golden hair, blue piercing eyes, red cherry lips that tastes like honey. Scared of the dark。 Lost his parents when he was just an infant. Grew up with his abusive uncle. Two faced, innocent and sweet on the outside,cunning and vile on the inside. Likes to control others , especially people close to him. Became possessive and cold because of his upbringing. Don't know what love is and how to love others. 

The man: Age 20. Dark short hair, hazel brown eyes, Came from a very poor family, lost his parents when he was young. Lives together with his sister. Loves his family( SISTER) very much. Boasts about his love life but is in fact very inexperienced in relationships and a virgin. (Lol). Has a high sense of duty and pride, likes to help others. Appears to be tough but is actuelly a softie. Thinks he is straight. (Note "think"). :D

“My lord?” He asked. After a slight pause of hesitation, he emerged from the shadows and moved quietly towards the little lord. He stopped abruptly, just near enough to reach out and touch the sleeping boy. For some time, he simply stood there gazing down at him,mesmerized by what he is seeing. Under the candle light, the boy’s face looked peaceful. A few strands of golden hair curled softly on his forehead. The boy exudes innocence, his cheeks has a faint pink glow and his mouth is as pink and delicate as the freshly bloomed roses in spring. His chest rises and falls periodically with each breath he takes. A cold gust of wind blew through the windows and the boy’s long thick eyelashes quivered slightly.The man gave a quick shudder, it was not because of the cold but because of something else. Immediately as the thought came to mind, he shoved it out to the back of his head. All of a sudden, as if emerging from a trance, he turned on his heels and walked quickly towards the open windows. As he closed the window and made sure the hatch is fastened enough, he thought to himself rather grimly: " After being forced to serve this brat for some time, I must admit, the boy does possess a weird compelling beauty." He turned towards the sleeping boy once again, however, this time, his brows were furrowed and a look of disdain appeared on his face. "To hell if I am gonna belive this little monster is any bit as innocent as his appearance are. I will bide my time for the time being and find out a way to save my sister from them." With a firmer conviction, the man left swiftly and quietly. After the gentle "click" of the door being shut, the boy opens his eyes, he stared into the direction where the man had left intently, his eyes a cold and pericing blue. A twisted smile crept up the corner of his mouth. " This man is...unusual, I wonder how he will look like on his knees begging in front of me. With that thought, the bot smiled ever so sweetly. All his life, he hated everyone, his uncle, his servants, even his own parents for leaving him. He finds no purpose in living day by day. But now, he has a purpose. He is going to make this man beg and cry out his name, he is going to own him. And, as the boy stifled a yawn, he always gets what he wants.


End file.
